I Promise, I'll Pay you Back!
by Claw the Wyvern
Summary: 4 years after the events of 'Sonic Generations', The Sonic Team has broken up, and they now live their own lives in Station Square. Rouge has asked Sonic for help with the renovations of her bar, but Sonic manages to mess it up. What did he do? How will he fix it? Find out in this fun comedy. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 - A Priceless Mistake

**Hey, guys! It's me, Claw the Wyvern with another fanfic! Of course, I'm still going to write the other one as well, but I had a great idea, and I wanted to use it. Anyway, enough of me wasting time. On to the story!**

I Promise, I'll pay you back!

Chapter 1 - A Priceless Mistake

-Sonic's POV-

I can't believe this. I've gotten myself into countless dangerous situations and gotten out of them without breaking a sweat. But I get asked to do one simple task, I mess it up, and now I'm in the deepest trouble I've ever been in. If only I hadn't messed it up. If only I'd just have had a slightly tighter grip. Then I wouldn't have to deal with all of this. But of course, I had to let it slip out of my grasp. I just wish I could have done things differently...

-Normal POV, 30 minutes earlier-

Sonic was running toward one of the bars of Station Square. Although, he wasn't going there to drink. He was going there to help out an old friend. The bar that he was headed to was called 'Rouge's Wine and Drinks'. As the name portrays, Rouge the Bat was the owner of the bar.

You may be wondering why I said Rouge and Sonic were 'old friends'. I said this because our story takes place four years after the events of 'Sonic Generations'. In a previous adventure, Dr. Eggman was finally defeated once and for all, and peace was restored to the world (more or less). Then, most of the Sonic Team split up and began to live their own lives. Sonic and Tails were the only two which still hung out regularly.

Anyway, back to our story. Sonic was headed to Rouge's Wine and Drinks to lend Rouge a hand. Rouge was redecorating the bar, and the first person to come to mind was Sonic because of how productive he was.

When Sonic opened the door to Rouge's Wine and Drinks, He noticed that the inside was almost completely empty. All of the bar stools were gone, along with all of the paintings. Even the light fixtures were screwed out of the ceiling. There was only one thing which was still there. It was a single pedestal which held a flawless, polished ruby that was carved into the shape of Rouge's head. Sonic had seen this before, as it wasn't his first time being inside the bar. Although, for some reason, it seemed different this time. Then, he looked a little closer, and he noticed that the glass case which protected it wasn't there.

Sonic then noticed Rouge who was standing beside the pedestal. He walked a little bit closer and then decided to tell Rouge that he was there. "Hi, Rouge! What's up?"

This spooked Rouge, and she jumped a bit in shock. However, when she did so, she bumped the pedestal and the ruby began to fall. Sonic immediately lunged toward the precious gem and caught it just before it hit the ground. Rouge sighed with relief. "Nice catch, hon."

Sonic chuckled. "No problem."

Rouge was still in a slight state of shock about the fact that she almost shattered her most prized possession. "Try not to scare me next time though. You know what would happen if that thing was ever broken."

Sonic laughed quietly. "Yeah, you would have killed me."

Sonic then began to sneeze. "Ah...ah...ACHOO!" Suddenly, the ruby slipped out of his hand, fell to the ground and shattered into pieces.

For a few seconds, Rouge was speechless. Her jaw had dropped, and she couldn't believe what she had just saw. Although, once some words did come to her, she said it in the nicest way she could.

"YOU STUPID, RETARDED IMBECILE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY MANAGED THAT?! IT WAS MY MOST PRIZED POSSESSION, AND YOU KNEW IT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT COSTS?!

Sonic was in shock. "Ummmm... I have no idea."

Rouge gnashed her razor-sharp teeth at Sonic. "IT COSTED $80,000 YOU JERK! NOW, WHY DON'T YOU REPAY ME BY GIVING ME THAT MUCH MONEY RIGHT NOW?!

Sonic almost fainted. "$80,000?! How am I supposed to get that?!"

Rouge obviously didn't care. "WELL, YOU'D BETTER FIND A WAY, OR ELSE! YOU'RE OFFICIALLY IN DEBT, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Rouge then kicked Sonic out of the bar, (literally) and left him with a huge debt to pay off, and a seriously messed up look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2 - Odd Jobs

I Promise, I'll Pay you back!

Chapter 2 - Odd Jobs

Once Sonic was kicked out of Rouge's bar, a look of shock immediately appeared on his face. He had never actually been in debt before, and so he had no idea what to do. "Dang! How am I supposed to get myself out of this one? Argh..."

This was when he got an idea. He didn't necessarily like the idea, but he was willing to do anything to get out of this debt. The main reason was because he knew what Rouge would do to him if he didn't pay it off fast enough. Rouge would do anything she possibly could to make sure that his life would be absolutely terrible. Obviously, Sonic didn't want this, so he was ready to do pretty much anything.

The idea that he got was to find any kind of odd jobs he could find, and get as much money as possible. He was also willing to do any other things which would earn him a few bucks.

After about five more minutes of thinking, Sonic decided not to waste any more time and start looking for a job that he could take. The first place he wanted to check out was the movie theatre. He knew that it would be easy to get a job there since he was known worldwide, and because he had excellent persuasive skill if he wanted to use it. This would help with selling concessions.

When he got to the movie theater, he immediately walked through the revolving doors. Shortly, he had gone through the interview and was told that he could begin working the next day, and that his pay check would be $20 for every shift. Because of this, he decided to go to a nearby rooftop and kill time before he was ready to go to sleep.

-The Next Day-

It was around 8:17 am when Sonic woke up, and he was supposed to be at work for 8:30 am. For this reason, Sonic had to hurry and get ready. First, he jumped down from the roof he was on and ran to an area where he couldn't be seen while holding some clothing. Then, he began to change into the clothing. For a top he was wearing a red t-shirt and a green windbreaker. On the bottom, he wore light blue jeans which were just a little bit darker than his fur. He was also wearing his red sneakers and white gloves as usual.

Next, he made his way to work, and begun his shift. He didn't normally eat breakfast, except on special occasions. Once he got to the concession stand at the movie theater, he noticed a poster which said "fight Painkiller, the number one boxer worldwide! If you win, you get $10,000!" this definitely caught Sonic's eye. If he could get that $10,000, he would be one eighth of the way towards paying off the debt! He decided to find out more about this competition after his shift.

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that in this story, Sonic gets his paycheck after each shift. Well, that's about it. Happy reading!**


End file.
